


i’ll stick by you (until we’re the only two in this frame)

by noeuls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Tension, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Roommates, Time Skips, doil, dy knows taeil's password, it's the day they met, kinda???, sorry im Bad bad at tags, they're both kinda oblivious...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeuls/pseuds/noeuls
Summary: dongyoung likes stealing taeil's phone to change taeil's lock screen into something embarrassing. dongyoung's about to do it again when taeil forgets his phone and makes him go out of the way to pass it to him, but he can't bear to change taeil's current lock screen.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	i’ll stick by you (until we’re the only two in this frame)

**Author's Note:**

> i've read most of the doil on this site and was Desperate for more... so i took matters into my own hands (fingers) and w the help of a prompt generator, this was born n_____n heads up this is unbeta-ed..... i started this at like 2am and finished it in 3 hours so this is really just self-indulgent awkward doil fluff ＼(≧▽≦)／ i also haven't written anyth besides essays in the past half a year so pls be kind ;—; anyw!!!!! i hope u enjoy this 1.5k word vomit!!! xoxo  
> \+ title from nct dream's 1, 2, 3 (^ㅅ^)

It’s a Thursday afternoon and the sun hangs bright and warm in the clear sky. Taeil is sound asleep — or as much as one can be with their cheek pressed to their forearm on a library table, and Dongyoung is self-indulgent as he snaps photo after photo of Taeil’s napping form on the older’s phone, grin wide and cheeky as he taps on ‘Set lock screen’, effectively replacing what used to be a generic beach-scenery screensaver.

Taeil stirs awake not more than five minutes after Dongyoung’s antics, bleary eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the fluorescent lights hanging right above his head. He turns his phone over to check the time, but immediately lets out a short groan. It drifts into an exasperated sigh as he’s greeted by an image of his sleeping face, the slightest bit of drool glistening at the corner of his lips. Wiping across his mouth with the back of his hand (fine, he did drool a little), he pushes back in his chair and stands up in one quick move, which he nearly blacks out on as his barely awake mind scurries to register the movement, then turns to the side, only to see a familiar back shaking in what is presumably laughter from between two nearby bookshelves.

Dongyoung is spun around amongst his fit of giggles, and if Taeil’s scowl (or best attempt at one) was meant to intimidate the younger, it only made stifling his laughter harder for him. Ignoring Taeil’s expression, he takes Taeil’s hand into his and sets it at his waist, then indulgently sidles up against him as if they aren’t wedged between two bookshelves and right by a floor-to-ceiling window on the ground floor. The older lets out a small sigh of content but is quick to remember where they are, tensing before pulling away and walking back to his seat wordlessly, though Dongyoung catches the small smile on his tiers and is immediately bounding behind the other.

(“But you look so cute when you’re sleeping, hyung!” Dongyoung coos, and Taeil smacks him lightly on the forearm. “Shut up or go find a new roommate” is what Taeil says, but Dongyoung brushes it off in favour of the faint pink on the older’s cheeks, instead clinging onto his arm the entire walk back to the dorms.)

—

Sat across the table from Taeil who’s making small talk with his classmate, Johnny, Dongyoung is swiping through Taeil’s camera roll, lips instantly quirking into a small smile at a photo of Taeil from middle school, hair stuck out in all directions and a lopsided grin on patchy lips. He has to hold back the fond coo that threatens to slip past his lips, instead making quick work of replacing Taeil’s current lock screen (of three white kittens in a basket) with his new discovery. Satisfied, he hums to himself and sets Taeil’s phone face down back where it was, by his hand. Taeil notices, narrowing his eyes pointedly at Dongyoung but turning back to Johnny to resume their discussion. Dongyoung finds himself trying to insert himself into their conversation, much to the questioning looks of the two, but he quietens down and sinks back into his chair the moment he hears Taeil laugh loudly at something Johnny had said. 

Annoyed and confused at the sudden change in his own mood, he’s quick to mumble something about rushing to his next class, lugging his backpack up with him and turning to head out of the cafeteria right away. He’s barely out the door before he hears hurried footsteps behind him, and he’s swung around by a gentle tug on his arm. Taeil’s fingers are curled around his wrist, gaze confused but filled with concern and Dongyoung feels... weird.

“You okay? You... don’t have classes for another— Ah.” Taeil raises his phone in his free hand to check for the time, but there’s a crease between his forehead as he comes face-to-face with his new lockscreen. Dongyoung wants to laugh, because he had completely forgotten about his doing, but he can’t seem to bring the giggle out of his throat when his eyes travel further south to see that Taeil’s still holding onto him. Taeil seems to notice this, instantly retracting his hand and dropping the younger’s arm, and that’s when Dongyoung finally lets out a soft laugh. “You were pretty cute back then, hyung,” Dongyoung hums, before turning to continue walking ahead.

(“Are you saying I’m not cute now, idiot?” Taeil asks when they’re walking back to the dorms after Dongyoung’s last class, and they fall into light footsteps beside each other, fingers brushing ever so often. Dongyoung knows exactly what Taeil is referring to and scoffs exaggeratedly, but follows up with a warm “you’re always cute, hyung”. There’s an obvious tint of pink spreading across Taeil’s cheeks, and Dongyoung doesn’t say anything; he just curls his pinky around Taeil’s, lips curling into a wide smile as he hears Taeil sputter (not so) discreetly from right beside him.)

—

“He’s an idiot, I swear...” Dongyoung grumbles under his breath as he snatches Taeil’s dead phone up from their kitchenette counter, plugging it into a portable charger. The older of the two must’ve been rushing off to class to have forgotten his phone, and he had to text Dongyoung via Johnny’s phone, which was totally not to Dongyoung’s annoyance. With a huff, he slings his backpack over his shoulder and locks their room door behind him, walking down the hallway to the building lift.

Taeil usually has his first lectures on Tuesdays at the building behind the dorms, but apparently there’s a guest lecturer coming in (some renowned musical director Taeil had spent a good hour and a half gushing over the night prior), and it’s a quarter to ten when he’s finally made it halfway across the campus, where Taeil’s special lecture is. It’s ending soon anyway, so he sits outside the lecture hall, crosslegged with his back against the wall, when he remembers that he has Taeil’s phone on hand; he can take some nice revenge on his hyung for having made him go out of the way to deliver him his phone. With a cheeky grin, he fishes around in his bag and pulls Taeil’s phone out, along with the charger, pressing and holding on the lock button to get it to start up. He hums to himself as the Apple logo glares up at him, but his voice comes to a halt at the image that stares up at him after. 

It’s a photo from two nights ago, a mirror selfie in a toilet at a bar downtown. It was a Sunday night, a quick break from the mountain of assignments they were both buried in; Dongyoung’s holding the phone and Taeil’s tiptoeing slightly to match the former’s height. It’s obvious they were tipsy, seeing the slight flush across each of their cheeks, but what stands out is also their intertwined fingers and bright smiles. Their cheeks and shoulders are pressed against each other, and Dongyoung vaguely remembers his lips pressing against Taeil’s temple right after the photo was taken. His eyes widen and he blinks at the sudden memory, and he coughs to no one in particular as he instantly presses the lock button, his original intentions long buried in the back of his head. 

“Doie?” Dongyoung snaps his head up so quick he’s pretty sure he’ll get whiplash, and suddenly his thoughts are a mess when he meets Taeil’s gaze. He reaches out for his phone, but there’s a sudden burst of confidence in Dongyoung; he shoves Taeil’s phone into his pocket and takes Taeil’s hand into his, pulling him in to rest his other hand on the older’s waist and pressing his lips against his, all in one swift move. He feels Taeil freeze up against him and almost immediately steps back, eyes blown wider than ever as he meets Taeil’s mirrorred expression. 

He barely has any time to try and explain himself before Taeil’s tugging him back in almost desperately, and this time their lips slot together nearly perfectly, save for the aching beam that starts to form on Dongyoung’s tiers. There’s hardly any movement, but they stand there for what feels like years. That is, until Johnny’s booming laughter sounds from behind Taeil, and they part with flushed cheeks, linked hands dropping between them. “If this means Taeil will stop rambling about you in class, then I’m glad for you two,” Johnny snickers, tone playful but sincere, and he pats them both on the back before placing Taeil’s forgotten textbook in his free hand. The two of them look up at each other, lips slowly stretching into wide grins before they eventually burst into laughter.

(“Didn’t change my lock screen this time, huh?” Taeil arches a brow as he turns to look at Dongyoung who hasn’t stopped smiling since they left the unfamiliar faculty. Dongyoung hums, squeezing Taeil’s hand gently before pressing a quick kiss to the shorter’s temple. “We look cute in it, hyung.” He grins, and he watches as Taeil’s expression softens, and Dongyoung makes a mental conclusion that Taeil looks cutest when he’s all smiles, hand in his, and being his boyfriend.)

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for the bad ending... but thank you for reading!!!! i might decide to make a series of doil oneshots... (・_・;) do leave a kudos or comment if you want; i'm on [twt](https://twitter.com/taeildal) if you wanna be friends (´･ᴗ･ ` )


End file.
